


Coffee & Chit-Chat

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Slash, adopted son!zoro, daddy!mihawk, teacher!drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a last minute call to come in to work, Zoro sends his father to meet with his teacher at a coffee shop a few blocks away to meet a Mr. Diez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Chit-Chat

From the way his son had talked about him, Dracule had thought the teacher in question would be quite a dreadful bore in his late sixties with too much knowledge and very little wit. How wrong he had been when the man entered the cozy coffee shop layered quite warmly with a gaze that could be described as "searching" one as he came in from the cold, rosy cheeked, but alert.

The man sitting across from him sipping delicately at a still-hot caramel latte was rather tall, _young_ \- a decade younger than Dracule himself - and naturally handsome or rather it should be said that he was blessed with a masculine beauty that Dracule himself didn't even have though he did believe himself to be handsome to a degree. The bright orange of his ruffled, hanging hair seemed fiery against his pale skin and rosy lips, but it was his eyes that stood out - a soft blue that seemed both wise and naive at the same time.

Once the confusion had cleared away, they had engaged quite rapidly in conversational topics that drifted away from Zoro and delved closer towards themselves - their favorite books, music, movies, several which they had in common. However, when wine came out - how they had gotten onto the topic still couldn't be worked out - they shared a matching, fond smile though their tastes were slightly different. The fact remained that they were both wine lovers with similar interests and a link - Zoro.

Time passed them by quickly and before he knew it, the young man in question had managed to send his father a total of 12 messages before the man decided to check his cellphone to see if he son needed to be picked up.

Sharp golden eyes glanced down at the face of the device, reading through the messages as Drake took a break from what he was saying to sip at what was left of his now cold latte. Minutely glancing up at the ginger before returning to the face of the phone, he made a face as though displeased before calling the teen. Of course, he had to placate the boy with fastfood - which earned a chuckle from Drake; it was that reaction which caused Dracule to - to even _think_ it was ridiculous because he did not have such _reactions_ \- to, well, blush, faintly, so he cleared his throat and quickly ended the call before anything else could be said.

Seeming as though he was mulling over something now, Drake waited for the older man to speak, not willing to part ways just yet.

"If I am not being too forward," Dracule started to say, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes?" Drake questioned, curious as to what the dark haired man had to say.

"I believe that we would both enjoy a midnight movie with wine and light snacks considering what we seem to have in common. I could get the boy out of the house for the weekend if you have nothing planned Friday night. Dress would be causal, of course."

_A **date**?_

Drake put forth a great deal of effort not to chuckle even though his ears were beginning to burn with embarrassment. Well, there was certainly no harm in going out for the weekend - he hardly ever did so. It could even be fun especially that Dracule was a wonderful conversationalist.

"I wholeheartedly accept as long as the snacks are indeed light," the ginger replied, finishing off the rest of his latte with a light grin.

Dracule smiled, fairly amused and nodded before moving to stand.

"You won't be disappointed - I can assure you of that."

Drake did chuckle that time, unable to help himself from watching the shorter man exit the coffee shop and step out into the cold winter air. It seemed that he had a date of sorts to prepare for over the weekend. Hopefully, it would go even better than he was hoping it would.


End file.
